Benutzer:Soenke Rahn
Zur Person (To my Person) In diesem Wiki wirke ich seit 2011 mit. (In this Wiki I toil since 2011.) Ich bin über 30 Jahre alt und stamme aus Deutschland. I'm older than 30 year old and someone from Germany. '' '''Momentan schreibe ich eine Arbeit (''keine Ahnung was daraus wird) über Konrad Duden, bin also ein wenig beschäftigt. Somit bitte ich um Rücksicht und Geduld, bei etwaigen Anfragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite etc.' (Das gleiche gilt für E-mail-Kontakt usw.) '''Dieser Nutzer hat erst 2010, also sehr spät und damit wohl als letzter Deutscher, eine Flatrate bekommen. (o:' Interessen (Interests) - Theologie (Theology): evangelische (und katholische) etc. - Geschichte (History): deutsche, englische, spanische und globale Geschichte, - Germanistik: Lexikologie und Lexikographie (Lexicology and Lexicography) etc. - Englisch, Spanisch und andere Sprachen - Etymologie (Etymology), - Informatik: Linux, Programmieren, Commodore 64 etc. - Wirtschaft (Economics): VWL und BWL - Wirtschaftsgeschichte und (christliche) Politik (Politics) sowie der Soziologie Max Weber - Jura: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch, Handelsgesetzbuch, Grundgesetz, Strafgesetzbuch] etc. - Pädagogik (Pedagogy): Adolph Freiherr Knigge etc. - Psychologie: insbesondere Sigmund Freud und Marktpsychologie u. Werbepsychologie etc. - Philosophie: „allgemein anerkannte“ Philosophie - Kunst (Art): Filmkunst, Film und Fernsehen etc. und Kunstgeschichte - etc. Hobbys mannigfaltig studieren, spazieren bzw. in die Bücherei gehen, schwimmen, Badminton, Tabletop-Taktik-Spiele, Briefmarken (im Grunde nur noch Briefmarken der Reformation/Renaissance, Literatur -- J. R. R. Tolkien, etc. Die von mir neu verfassten Artikel: Enid Blyton • Louis de Funès • Sean Connery • Roger Moore • Pierce Brosnan • Daniel Craig • Bruce Willis • Astrid Lindgren • Mark Twain • Charles Dickens • Drew Barrymore • Julia Roberts • Terence Hill • Alfred Hitchcock • Sandra Bullock • Robert Louis Stevenson • Karl May • Steven Spielberg • Peter Jackson • J. R. R. Tolkien • Harrison Ford • Dean Martin • Bud Spencer • Hugh Grant • Joanne K. Rowling • Daniel Radcliffe • Cornelia Funke • Ellis Kaut • Michael Ende • Herman Melville • Die drei ??? – Die silberne Spinne • Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2 • Selma Lagerlöf • [[]] • [[]] • Wilhelm Hauff • Christine Nöstlinger • Konrad oder Das Kind aus der Konservenbüchse • Peter Härtling • Krücke • Erich Kästner • James Krüss • Frances Hodgson Burnett • Lewis Carroll • Arthur Conan Doyle • Jostein Gaarder • C. S. Lewis • H. G. Wells • Oscar Wilde • Bram Stoker • Daniel Defoe • Jonathan Swift • Rudyard Kipling • Jacob Grimm • Wilhelm Grimm • Gebrüder Grimm • Mary Shelley • [[]] • [[]] • Milos Macourek • William Shakespeare • Friedrich Schiller • Johann Wolfgang von Goethe • Terry Pratchett • Robert Arthur • Stefan Wolf • Otfried Preußler • Elfie Donnelly • Paul Maar • Janosch • Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen • Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens • Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban • Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch • Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix • Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz • Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1 • Max Schreck • Angela Sommer-Bodenburg • Schauspieler • Spielfilm • Fernsehfilm • Kinofilm • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Robert Louis Stevenson • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Albert Uderzo • René Goscinny • Maurice de Bévère • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Fernsehserie • Zeichentrickfigur • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Die von mir neu erstellten Weiterleitungen etc.: Konrad aus der Konservenbüchse• • Kategorie: Geboren 1559 Kategorie: Geboren 1560 Kategorie: Geboren 1561 Kategorie: Geboren 1562 Kategorie: Geboren 1563 Kategorie: Geboren 1564 Kategorie: Geboren 1565 Kategorie: Geboren 1566 Kategorie: Geboren 1567 Kategorie: Geboren 1568 Kategorie: Geboren 1569 Kategorie: Geboren 1570 Kategorie: Geboren 1571 Kategorie: Geboren 1572 Kategorie: Geboren 1573 Kategorie: Geboren 1574 Kategorie: Geboren 1575 Kategorie: Geboren 1576 Kategorie: Geboren 1577 Kategorie: Geboren 1578 Kategorie: Geboren 1579 Kategorie: Geboren 1580 Kategorie: Geboren 1581 Kategorie: Geboren 1582 Kategorie: Geboren 1583 Kategorie: Geboren 1584 Kategorie: Geboren 1585 Kategorie: Geboren 1586 Kategorie: Geboren 1587 Kategorie: Geboren 1588 Kategorie: Geboren 1589 Kategorie: Geboren 1590 Kategorie: Geboren 1591 Kategorie: Geboren 1592 Kategorie: Geboren 1593 Kategorie: Geboren 1594 Kategorie: Geboren 1595 Kategorie: Geboren 1596 Kategorie: Geboren 1597 Kategorie: Geboren 1598 Kategorie: Geboren 1599 Kategorie: Geboren 1600 Kategorie: Geboren 1601 Kategorie: Geboren 1602 Kategorie: Geboren 1603 Kategorie: Geboren 1604 Kategorie: Geboren 1605 Kategorie: Geboren 1606 Kategorie: Geboren 1606 Kategorie: Geboren 1607 Kategorie: Geboren 1608 Kategorie: Geboren 1609 Kategorie: Geboren 1610 Kategorie: Geboren 1611 Kategorie: Geboren 1612 Kategorie: Geboren 1613 Kategorie: Geboren 1614 Kategorie: Geboren 1615 Kategorie: Geboren 1616 Kategorie: Geboren 1617 Kategorie: Geboren 1618 Kategorie: Geboren 1619 Kategorie: Geboren 1620 Kategorie: Geboren 1621 Kategorie: Geboren 1622 Kategorie: Geboren 1623 Kategorie: Geboren 1624 Kategorie: Geboren 1625 Kategorie: Geboren 1626 Kategorie: Geboren 1627 Kategorie: Geboren 1628 Kategorie: Geboren 1629 Kategorie: Geboren 1630 Kategorie: Geboren 1631 Kategorie: Geboren 1632 Kategorie: Geboren 1633 Kategorie: Geboren 1634 Kategorie: Geboren 1635 Kategorie: Geboren 1636 Kategorie: Geboren 1637 Kategorie: Geboren 1638 Kategorie: Geboren 1639 Kategorie: Geboren 1640 Kategorie: Geboren 1641 Kategorie: Geboren 1642 Kategorie: Geboren 1643 Kategorie: Geboren 1644 Kategorie: Geboren 1645 Kategorie: Geboren 1646 Kategorie: Geboren 1647 Kategorie: Geboren 1648 Kategorie: Geboren 1649 Kategorie: Geboren 1650 Kategorie: Geboren 1651 Kategorie: Geboren 1652 Kategorie: Geboren 1653 Kategorie: Geboren 1654 Kategorie: Geboren 1655 Kategorie: Geboren 1656 Kategorie: Geboren 1657 Kategorie: Geboren 1658 Kategorie: Geboren 1659 Kategorie: Geboren 1660 Kategorie: Geboren 1661 Kategorie: Geboren 1662 Kategorie: Geboren 1663 Kategorie: Geboren 1664 Kategorie: Geboren 1665 Kategorie: Geboren 1666 Kategorie: Geboren 1667 Kategorie: Geboren 1668 Kategorie: Geboren 1669 Kategorie: Geboren 1670 Kategorie: Geboren 1671 Kategorie: Geboren 1672 Kategorie: Geboren 1673 Kategorie: Geboren 1674 Kategorie: Geboren 1675 Kategorie: Geboren 1676 Kategorie: Geboren 1677 Kategorie: Geboren 1678 Kategorie: Geboren 1679 Kategorie: Geboren 1680 Kategorie: Geboren 1681 Kategorie: Geboren 1682 Kategorie: Geboren 1683 Kategorie: Geboren 1684 Kategorie: Geboren 1685 Kategorie: Geboren 1686 Kategorie: Geboren 1687 Kategorie: Geboren 1688 Kategorie: Geboren 1689 Kategorie: Geboren 1690 Kategorie: Geboren 1691 Kategorie: Geboren 1692 Kategorie: Geboren 1693 Kategorie: Geboren 1694 Kategorie: Geboren 1695 Kategorie: Geboren 1696 Kategorie: Geboren 1697 Kategorie: Geboren 1698 Kategorie: Geboren 1699 Kategorie: Geboren 1700 Kategorie: Geboren 1701 Kategorie: Geboren 1702 Kategorie: Geboren 1703 Kategorie: Geboren 1704 Kategorie: Geboren 1705 Kategorie: Geboren 1706 Kategorie: Geboren 1706 Kategorie: Geboren 1707 Kategorie: Geboren 1708 Kategorie: Geboren 1709 Kategorie: Geboren 1710 Kategorie: Geboren 1711 Kategorie: Geboren 1712 Kategorie: Geboren 1713 Kategorie: Geboren 1714 Kategorie: Geboren 1715 Kategorie: Geboren 1716 Kategorie: Geboren 1717 Kategorie: Geboren 1718 Kategorie: Geboren 1719 Kategorie: Geboren 1720 Kategorie: Geboren 1721 Kategorie: Geboren 1722 Kategorie: Geboren 1723 Kategorie: Geboren 1724 Kategorie: Geboren 1725 Kategorie: Geboren 1726 Kategorie: Geboren 1727 Kategorie: Geboren 1728 Kategorie: Geboren 1729 Kategorie: Geboren 1730 Kategorie: Geboren 1731 Kategorie: Geboren 1732 Kategorie: Geboren 1733 Kategorie: Geboren 1734 Kategorie: Geboren 1735 Kategorie: Geboren 1736 Kategorie: Geboren 1737 Kategorie: Geboren 1738 Kategorie: Geboren 1739 Kategorie: Geboren 1740 Kategorie: Geboren 1741 Kategorie: Geboren 1742 Kategorie: Geboren 1743 Kategorie: Geboren 1744 Kategorie: Geboren 1745 Kategorie: Geboren 1746 Kategorie: Geboren 1747 Kategorie: Geboren 1748 Kategorie: Geboren 1749 Kategorie: Geboren 1750 Kategorie: Geboren 1751 Kategorie: Geboren 1752 Kategorie: Geboren 1753 Kategorie: Geboren 1754 Kategorie: Geboren 1755 Kategorie: Geboren 1756 Kategorie: Geboren 1757 Kategorie: Geboren 1758 Kategorie: Geboren 1759 Kategorie: Geboren 1760 Kategorie: Geboren 1761 Kategorie: Geboren 1762 Kategorie: Geboren 1763 Kategorie: Geboren 1764 Kategorie: Geboren 1765 Kategorie: Geboren 1766 Kategorie: Geboren 1767 Kategorie: Geboren 1768 Kategorie: Geboren 1769 Kategorie: Geboren 1770 Kategorie: Geboren 1771 Kategorie: Geboren 1772 Kategorie: Geboren 1773 Kategorie: Geboren 1774 Kategorie: Geboren 1775 Kategorie: Geboren 1776 Kategorie: Geboren 1777 Kategorie: Geboren 1778 Kategorie: Geboren 1779 Kategorie: Geboren 1780 Kategorie: Geboren 1781 Kategorie: Geboren 1782 Kategorie: Geboren 1783 Kategorie: Geboren 1784 Kategorie: Geboren 1785 Kategorie: Geboren 1786 Kategorie: Geboren 1787 Kategorie: Geboren 1788 Kategorie: Geboren 1789 Kategorie: Geboren 1790 Kategorie: Geboren 1791 Kategorie: Geboren 1792 Kategorie: Geboren 1793 Kategorie: Geboren 1794 Kategorie: Geboren 1795 Kategorie: Geboren 1796 Kategorie: Geboren 1797 Kategorie: Geboren 1798 Kategorie: Geboren 1799 Kategorie: Geboren 1800 Kategorie: Geboren 1801 Kategorie: Geboren 1802 Kategorie: Geboren 1803 Kategorie: Geboren 1804 Kategorie: Geboren 1805 Kategorie: Geboren 1806 Kategorie: Geboren 1806 Kategorie: Geboren 1807 Kategorie: Geboren 1808 Kategorie: Geboren 1809 Kategorie: Geboren 1810 Kategorie: Geboren 1811 Kategorie: Geboren 1812 Kategorie: Geboren 1813 Kategorie: Geboren 1814 Kategorie: Geboren 1815 Kategorie: Geboren 1816 Kategorie: Geboren 1817 Kategorie: Geboren 1818 Kategorie: Geboren 1819 Kategorie: Geboren 1820 Kategorie: Geboren 1821 Kategorie: Geboren 1822 Kategorie: Geboren 1823 Kategorie: Geboren 1824 Kategorie: Geboren 1825 Kategorie: Geboren 1826 Kategorie: Geboren 1827 Kategorie: Geboren 1828 Kategorie: Geboren 1829 Kategorie: Geboren 1830 Kategorie: Geboren 1831 Kategorie: Geboren 1832 Kategorie: Geboren 1833 Kategorie: Geboren 1834 Kategorie: Geboren 1835 Kategorie: Geboren 1836 Kategorie: Geboren 1837 Kategorie: Geboren 1838 Kategorie: Geboren 1839 Kategorie: Geboren 1840 Kategorie: Geboren 1841 Kategorie: Geboren 1842 Kategorie: Geboren 1843 Kategorie: Geboren 1844 Kategorie: Geboren 1845 Kategorie: Geboren 1846 Kategorie: Geboren 1847 Kategorie: Geboren 1848 Kategorie: Geboren 1849 Kategorie: Geboren 1850 Kategorie: Geboren 1851 Kategorie: Geboren 1852 Kategorie: Geboren 1853 Kategorie: Geboren 1854 Kategorie: Geboren 1855 Kategorie: Geboren 1856 Kategorie: Geboren 1857 Kategorie: Geboren 1858 Kategorie: Geboren 1859 Kategorie: Geboren 1860 Kategorie: Geboren 1861 Kategorie: Geboren 1862 Kategorie: Geboren 1863 Kategorie: Geboren 1864 Kategorie: Geboren 1865 Kategorie: Geboren 1866 Kategorie: Geboren 1867 Kategorie: Geboren 1868 Kategorie: Geboren 1869 Kategorie: Geboren 1870 Kategorie: Geboren 1871 Kategorie: Geboren 1872 Kategorie: Geboren 1873 Kategorie: Geboren 1874 Kategorie: Geboren 1875 Kategorie: Geboren 1876 Kategorie: Geboren 1877 Kategorie: Geboren 1878 Kategorie: Geboren 1879 Kategorie: Geboren 1880 Kategorie: Geboren 1881 Kategorie: Geboren 1882 Kategorie: Geboren 1883 Kategorie: Geboren 1884 Kategorie: Geboren 1885 Kategorie: Geboren 1886 Kategorie: Geboren 1887 Kategorie: Geboren 1888 Kategorie: Geboren 1889 Kategorie: Geboren 1890 Kategorie: Geboren 1891 Kategorie: Geboren 1892 Kategorie: Geboren 1893 Kategorie: Geboren 1894 Kategorie: Geboren 1895 Kategorie: Geboren 1896 Kategorie: Geboren 1897 Kategorie: Geboren 1898 Kategorie: Geboren 1899 Kategorie: Geboren 1900 Kategorie: Geboren 1901 Kategorie: Geboren 1902 Kategorie: Geboren 1903 Kategorie: Geboren 1904 Kategorie: Geboren 1905 Kategorie: Geboren 1906 Kategorie: Geboren 1906 Kategorie: Geboren 1907 Kategorie: Geboren 1908 Kategorie: Geboren 1909 Kategorie: Geboren 1910 Kategorie: Geboren 1911 Kategorie: Geboren 1912 Kategorie: Geboren 1913 Kategorie: Geboren 1914 Kategorie: Geboren 1915 Kategorie: Geboren 1916 Kategorie: Geboren 1917 Kategorie: Geboren 1918 Kategorie: Geboren 1919 Kategorie: Geboren 1920 Kategorie: Geboren 1921 Kategorie: Geboren 1922 Kategorie: Geboren 1923 Kategorie: Geboren 1924 Kategorie: Geboren 1925 Kategorie: Geboren 1926 Kategorie: Geboren 1927 Kategorie: Geboren 1928 Kategorie: Geboren 1929 Kategorie: Geboren 1930 Kategorie: Geboren 1931 Kategorie: Geboren 1932 Kategorie: Geboren 1933 Kategorie: Geboren 1934 Kategorie: Geboren 1935 Kategorie: Geboren 1936 Kategorie: Geboren 1937 Kategorie: Geboren 1938 Kategorie: Geboren 1939 Kategorie: Geboren 1940 Kategorie: Geboren 1941 Kategorie: Geboren 1942 Kategorie: Geboren 1943 Kategorie: Geboren 1944 Kategorie: Geboren 1945 Kategorie: Geboren 1946 Kategorie: Geboren 1947 Kategorie: Geboren 1948 Kategorie: Geboren 1949 Kategorie: Geboren 1950 Kategorie: Geboren 1951 Kategorie: Geboren 1952 Kategorie: Geboren 1953 Kategorie: Geboren 1954 Kategorie: Geboren 1955 Kategorie: Geboren 1956 Kategorie: Geboren 1957 Kategorie: Geboren 1958 Kategorie: Geboren 1959 Kategorie: Geboren 1960 Kategorie: Geboren 1961 Kategorie: Geboren 1962 Kategorie: Geboren 1963 Kategorie: Geboren 1964 Kategorie: Geboren 1965 Kategorie: Geboren 1966 Kategorie: Geboren 1967 Kategorie: Geboren 1968 Kategorie: Geboren 1969 Kategorie: Geboren 1970 Kategorie: Geboren 1971 Kategorie: Geboren 1972 Kategorie: Geboren 1973 Kategorie: Geboren 1974